Initia Nova Dissidia
by ATK1734
Summary: The war between Discord and Harmony begins anew. New warriors have been summoned; Old rivalries feed the flames of battle. A new beginning dawns: for the world of Dissidia.


**I do not own Dissidia or any characters shown within the project; Dissidia is owned by Square-Enix and all characters are owned by their respective creators and companies.**

Darkness enveloped the lowland. An eerie silence gripped the air; even the creek had fallen still at the impending nightmare.

Ten warriors stood at the precipice of the scene, their way alight from the radiance of their lady, Cosmos. She did not speak, even as she stared down the fire of the volcanic mountain, where ten others faced her own. She turned to her chosen, each eager and confident; she had brought them into this conflict to protect her and their own homes. Cosmos' neck gave a non-committal jerk.

The sounds of twenty footfalls reached her as they passed: the time had come at last.

The drop was not a long one, but each hit the ground with a distinct 'thud'. Hesitation and uncertainty were beginning to take hold but the sight of one of their own taking the lead pushed them onward. Taking their stride silently, the three commanders moved into forward formation. They were an odd, eclectic, bunch that had never so much as imagined each other's existence and yet: there they were, fighting together indiscriminately, a goal in common.

Their legs began to, unanimously, move quicker at the sight of the ten opposing warriors dropping into the battlefield. Each one them reacted to the sight of their other:

One silver haired man glared cockily at the other, each differentiated by the dark, red leather coat and the silk, blue one.

A pale girl with silver eyes fingered her weapon readily, her blood-red cloak aflutter in the breeze, her focus trained on the dark-haired woman, whose eyes were aglow in orange flame.

A serious gazed young man could feel the electricity crackle from the yellow mouse's cheeks as they found the severe looking man in his dark suit.

A dark haired, dark clad young man clenched his fist in restraint, doing his best to not preemptively reach for his jet black sword in the face of the red paladin.

The diminutive man smiled blithely but gripped his short sword tightly at the sight of the long-haired knight. Both men sporting a shadowy mark across their faces.

The next young man, clad in red, cracked his knuckles in anticipation, employing every calming breathing technique his master had taught him, glaring at the traitorous, hawk-eyed king.

A cackling, frail looking man glared down at his enemy in specific, resisting the urge to laugh maniacally from atop his gargantuan, mechanical steed; the young, dark haired boy stared back with unrivaled severity in his eyes. He whispered soothing, comforting orders to his own companion: a little red and violet rabbit, whose fur sparked with lightning.

There was a flash of bright light and a key-shaped sword materialized into the hand of a spikey-haired teen in dark clothes, not losing a step as he stared down a familiar, dark robed man. Even with his hood up, he could recognize the bronze skin and long silver hair.

From the front, a harsh growl escaped the jowls of the snowy white wolf, her pace picking up into a saunter, at the sight of the snarling, pasty yellow creature in a porcelain mask. Nine enormous tails like snakes ready to strike.

Beside her, a young knight in a red bandanna gripped his sword tightly at the sickening sight of the green skinned clown, whose lips were taut in a toothy, malevolent smile.

Despite the hatred and the history, the ten of them knew, wordlessly, that fighting their familiar would be meaningless. Their pace had moved to a full run, each targeting another warrior, each depending on their luck and skill to take them through. Reaching the nearest enemy, the silver haired man slowed with a chuckle, letting his allies rush passed him.

 **~o000o~**

Throwing up the tails of his long, crimson trench-coat, Dante pulled the _Ebony and Ivory_ from their rear holsters and fired towards the dark-haired woman.

There was a flurry of flame, and two dark blades materialized in the woman's hands; she moved with unnatural speed, catching every shot. Pushing off, she came flying towards him. Replacing his guns and reaching for his heirloom, the devil hunter threw the massive sword forward and it clanged violently with the dual weapons that appeared from nowhere. Twisting low, Cinder withdrew her position; with the sudden removal of opposing pressure, Dante fell forward awkwardly.

WHAM!

Throwing out her leg, Cinder caught the silver haired man in the jaw, flinging him backward. Airborne and vision blurred at the speed at which he traveled, Dante turned his gaze back to the woman, who flung out her arms and a burning fiery aura burst enveloped her body, and gave a cocky, battle-ready grin.

 **~o000o~**

The green skinned jester cackled madly, twirling his scepter as the spikey-haired youth charged forward. Sora gripped his Keyblade tightly, eyeing Dhoulmagus closely as he ran; there was a flash of revolting purple and orange fabric as he shot out his arm and fired a blast of thorny vines from his staff. A flash of red and a rushing sensation overtook his body and the _Oathkeeper_ materialized in his left; pushing off with magically enhanced skills, the Keyblade master leapt up, pulling back into a masterful backflip, and soar magnificently over the cursed magic. Touching back down and seeing another blast of purplish light in his peripherals, another extraordinary burst of power and a flash of azure light, dematerializing _Oathkeeper_ and lifting him off the ground, held by a magical hover. Leaning forward and giving his feet a powerful shuffle, he rocketed to the right and out of the way, missing a second attempt at being cursed.

With a flash of golden light and the materialization of another Keyblade, this one black and bat-like, Sora touched back to the ground. However, his reunion did not last long as he leapt back into the air and pulled his shoulders and hips into a powerful twist; spinning like a midair top, he could feel the third curse sail past his body, dangerously close. Mid-rotation, Sora felt another surge to accompany the blinding silver light, _Oblivion_ remained but his original Keyblade transformed into the angelic, silver-bladed weapon. His transformation complete, he never touched the ground again as he flew forward. With a graceful twirl, his Keyblade wings revolving like propellers, Sora threw up his arms and a powerful thunderbolt fell from the sky and struck the jester, who screamed; his malevolent gleaming.

His clothes let out a dull 'vwoomp' and returned to their original dark hues, Sora raised his Keyblade again and chased after his injured foe.

 **~o000o~**

The two warriors moved as swift as lightning but traded even blows with one another. Eight had never fought a warrior quite like this one before, but the intensity that radiated off of him in almost a tangible aura was quite a frightening thing to experience. Nevertheless, his sword clanged loudly off of his enemy's as he was thrown back by the long-haired warrior. Reaching behind and grabbing the steel boomerang from his pack, the bandanna-wearing captain threw it with all of his strength.

Dreyfus felt the surging pressure run down his arm, watching the weapon draw ever closer, and the blades collided with a fierce clash! With a flick of his arm, the Knight sent the weapon soaring backward (his enemy caught it masterfully). Charging forward, he reached his enemy as he touched back down and swung his weapon downward; however, the warrior held up his boomerang and caught the charging sword, locking it in a powerful grapple. The two remained there for several moments, before the warrior shifted on his knees and curled his legs around Dreyfus's. The man yelled out in shock as he fell to the ground.

Pushing himself back to his feet, Eight tucked his boomerang into his belt and drew out his blue steeled lance with a flourishing twirl. Holding the shaft aloft and its point downward, he thrust it forward but was blinded by a sudden light and his attack was halted by the singing of steel on steel. Then both warriors took off in renewed conflict, each masterfully twirling their weapons quickly and trying to whack the others head off.

 **~o000o~**

The two warriors ran, easily keeping pace with one another, staring hatefully into each other's eyes; their long coats flapping in the wind.

Kirito tried not to blink as his silver-haired foe's attack came, throwing forth his right and _Elucidator_ rang out as it collided with the katana. Repelling his enemy, the black swordsman's peripherals were filled with a bright, golden light radiating from his black colored sword and he attacked. However, he hit nothing but air as his enemy dissolved into nothingness and vanished. He did not need his detection skill to find his enemy and he turned, drawing several small knives from the back of his belt, and hurled them as hard as he could as his newly airborne foe.

Vergil extended his arm and several glassy blue, spectral swords burst forth from his magical nether. One of them surged forward and caught the charging knives, dropping them to the ground; the rest of them, circled around their master before he gave them a silent command. Suddenly, the traitorous weapons that circled around their conjurer, rotated around the enemy, blade tips pointing inward. He grinned respectfully as the dark-haired young swordsman rolled and avoided the charging blades; however, switching _Yamato_ to the opposite hand, Vergil raised his right hand to his shoulder and gripped the _Force Edge_ as he charged like a guillotine to the ground.

Kirito saw his enemy charging with a much large weapon over his shoulder; reaching left to his shoulder and drawing his own weapon, black and emerald collided with heavy bronze. Repelling his enemy with all the strength he could muster, Kirito moved to continue his assault.

 **~o000o~**

The yellow-haired Sin hit the ground hard but rolled and allowing momentum to bring him back to his feet. He ran as fast as he could, dodging past the explosive booms as the mechanical nightmare tried relentlessly to run him through. Planting his foot and pushing off, Meliodas charged towards his enemy, using his superior speed to attack the massive monster, easily reaching his leg before another attack could be launched.

Scampering up the creature's body, as he reached the creatures mid-back, he saw him: the man what was only a face on a screen, hiding within his own monster ("What was it Hiro called them… _Digimon_?"). With a challenging smile and a flash of victory, the yellow-haired warrior pointed his sword at his enemy's face.

Meliodas let loose a cry of delight as his solid ground rose sudden from under him and pitched him skyward. He watched as the thing that had launched him turned out to be a pair of black, gargantuan cannons that were quickly turning into a blazing red color. Meliodas reared back his shoulder, his sword ready, but he caught sight of his comrade; if Analogman fired now, the Black Swordsman would be in his way. The jovial look on the Captain's face devolved into one of fury. He needed altitude to save Kirito.

Suddenly, he was side-swiped by a tiny but fierce pressure ramming into his shoulder. Though his vision topsy-turvy, Meliodas became quite aware that he was now surging upward. Machinedramon's cannons fired at a deafening roar, releasing an impressive beam of blue and red energy; twisting into his momentum, the Captain threw forth his arm.

There was an earsplitting 'KABOOM' as Meliodas' energy engulfed Machinadramon's attack in orange flame, sending the attack straight back to its source. He could see the victorious grin fading instantaneously from Analogman's face, who was unable to dodge or move.

Meliodas turned to look at his rescuer but found only the tail end of another warrior, a tiny, mouse-like creature on his shoulder, who was charging back into his own conflict; with a momentary nod and raising to his feet, the Captain heaved his blade onto his shoulder and charged again.

 **~o000o~**

Taking the time to save his comrade might have cost him some valuable ground, but the Kanto Champion didn't mind and he moved quickly to regain lost time.

"PIKA!" Pikachu's cry pulled Red's focus to his left where a dark-skinned man, clad in black and long silver hair flowing in the wind appeared, his hands alight with two laser-like swords. Pulling a baseball sized sphere from his belt, he gave it a click and it opened with a blazing white flash, revealing a monstrous toad like monster, a tree growing placidly from its back.

"LEAF STORM!" Venusaur shook its body, shedding hundreds of leaves; it gave a loud roar, kicking a mammoth gust of wind and sent the leaves charging like shuriken. The man, who Red learned was called Xemnas, threw out his hand and erected a wall of light, incinerating the Pokémon's attack instantly. Holding out his weapons, he charged towards the young trainer; holding out his Pokéball, Venusaur disappeared in a flash of red only to be replaced with a large blue tortoise, two sterling cannons shining from its shell. The flurry of Xemnas attack bombarded the water-type with all of its fury, luckily Blastoise' superior defense withstood the attack nicely, protecting both Pokémon and Trainer.

"WATER SPOUT!" The turtle Pokémon glowed with a light aura, training its cannons on his enemy and fired two high pressure streams of water. They hit their mark, knocking Xemnas high into the air; however, the silver-haired Nobody faded, revealing its replicated nature; turning quickly, Red found himself face-to-face with a black gloved hand.

A rough shove forced him and Pikachu out of the way as a monochrome beam erupted from his hand; drawing his Pokéball and returning Blastoise, Red threw out another ball, which burst apart in a blinding flash, revealing the fiery, winged lizard. Charizard flapped his wings and took to the air, a dull thump hit its shoulders as his trainer landed on its back.

"BLAST BURN!" Charizard soared high, his powerful jaws opened widely and a sphere of charging blue flames burning happily in his mouth. His throat gave a mighty lurch and the beam of high-intensity flames erupted from his mouth; however, Xemnas gave a mighty leap and soared out of the way as the beam hit the earth with an almighty explosion. The enemy soared equal to Charizard circling like a vulture; but Red's eyes widened because in his wake he left behind burning red lasers! Drawing his Pokéball and retracting his fire-type, goosebumps erupted across his skin as he left behind his stomach in the fall; the lasers soaring harmlessly overhead.

"PI-KAA!" shouted the little electric-type as they dropped; however, Red hit the ground, the shock sinking into the bottom of his feet and ran, knowing full well that his enemy was in hot pursuit. He turned to the mouse Pokémon, who nodded with conviction, his checks cackling with electricity.

"THUNDERBOLT!"

Pikachu leapt from his trainers shoulders, a golden aura enveloping its little frame, and landed on the Nobody's chest.

"PI-KA-CHU!"

The massive lightning bolts struck the enemy from the little generator. Red watched his little buddy with pride and impression and quickly moved to catch him.

 **~o000o~**

The young Digidestined had never faced an enemy like this before; rather than the monsters of computer data that he was used to, he was faced with a fully-grown man wielding an insanely long sword. However, the compensation of his weapon was nothing when compared to skill.

He help up his arm, his fingers balled tightly, Hiro felt the massive gust of wind from overhead as Phoenixmon soared over, its talons held threateningly. However, a great swipe of Gaius' blade sent the avian Digimon away, crying shrilly in pain; unswayed by the motion, Hiro opened his hand, extending all five of his fingers. MetalGreymon roared loudly at his cue, his missile canisters opening and opening fire. The emperor turned sharply, seeing his opposition, and leapt out of the way but still caught in the blast wave of their detonations.

Recovering quickly, the Reize Maxian emperor charged and saw the shocked expression of his young, beast tamer foe. He raised his sword and brought it down like an executioner but the boy was saved by the arrival of his crimson, snake-like dragon, whose horn took the brunt of the attack. It began to glow a fierce blue-white and Gaius reacted by releasing the grapple just in time to have the lightning sail over his head.

Hiro swore at MegaSeadramon's noble but failed counterattack; however as he slithered out of the line of attack, the whirring of machinery reached his ears.

"Get him Andromon!" the boy half-cheered, half-commanded as his cyborg Digimon charged forward, his drill-like sword aloft. As Andromon began his attack, Hiro took off running; he needed to get his Digimon reorganized if any of them were going to last much longer.

 **~o000o~**

The white celestial wolf tore down the field towards her opponent, her sword bumping lightly against her back and her envoy holding on for dear life. She hated this smug, arrogant human, who sat idly, with a condescending grin and swirling a glass of blood-red wine and even more so for hiding behind his arsenal of creatures (Pokémon as the boy, Red, called them). Amaterasu ducked and weaved past the impressively sized creatures, leaping over the purple colored Nidoking and vaulting off of the rock-type Rhyperior. At the apex of her leap, she encountered the bluish-black dragon; sticking out her paws, she touched down on his sandpaper-like scales and pushed off of him, sailing towards his master.

Giovanni watched in amusement as the wolf leapt forward, drawing closer to him with every second. A sudden shade burst from the rear and a rush soared overhead as his crocodile-like Krookodile leapt from his ambush spot and slammed into the wolf, dragging her back to the ground. He tipped the contents of his glass into his mouth, savoring the rosy flavor; there was nothing he enjoyed more than watching the subservient creatures do battle with each other.

Amaterasu shook herself, recoiling out of the way of the four fearsome monsters; drawing an X with her muzzle and then slashing her sword downward, several, large shards of ice fell from the sky, bursting over the four ground-types. As they roared in agony, the white wolf circled around, looking for her next opportunity.

 **~o000o~**

DONG! DONG, DONG! DONG! Jude's fists collided rather painfully with the red paladin's shield with full intention to break it, but thinking he may break his fingers before achieving that goal. Employing every skill and tactic he had learned over the years, Jude bombarded Heathcliff with the most ferocious attacks he could unleash but was still frustrated by the failure provided by that annoying shield. Suddenly, Heathcliff moved with his left, the cold steel smashing into his cheek and sending the young doctor flying. Landing on his back and skidding to a halt, Jude quickly rose to his feet, seeing the older warrior charging, his sword at the ready. Jude lowered himself into a defensive position, his timing has to be pristine if he was going to avoid the attack. However, the attack did not come from the anticipated right but plowed into his gut as the shield launched another attack, knocking the winded brawler back to the ground.

Heathcliff grinned victoriously as _Liberator's_ blade burned a fierce red and swung in a downward slash; his eyes widened in mild surprise as the boy abruptly vanished. Spinning quickly, something bright blue hit him with the force of a truck and sent the paladin flying. Pulling his legs over his head, Heathcliff pulled into a masterful flip and landed easily on his feet. He grinned with delight as the warrior charged again, his fists raised.

 **~o000o~**

BAM, BAM, BAM! The rifle roared in her hands, the recoil barely kicking against the girl's motion. She'd fought legions of Grimm before, all of various sizes, but this demonic fox with nine tails was in a league completely of its own. Pushing off with magnificent speed, the whir of machinery filled Ruby's ears as her rifle transformed into its more common scythe form, its blood-red blade shining brilliantly in the dim light. The demon, however, shot forward with its teeth exposed and snapped, missing the girl by mere seconds.

Throwing the weapon behind her, she felt the fullest force of the bullets recoil as she fired, flinging herself forward with insane momentum. Crescent Rose became a blur as it twirled in her hand, striking the massive creature in numerous places. The beast roared again, rearing back its clawed fist and sent it charging; throwing herself backward into a masterful backflip, Ruby planted the weapon and dropping her heavy, rubber soled boots onto its edge, she fired again, rocketing upward, and narrowly dodging the attack. Feeling the power of her semblance kick into overdrive, her vision tunneled as she moved, up the creature's long arm and towards its masked head. Holding her scythe aloft, she caught Ninetails by the neck. Pulling back on the reloading bolt, Ruby fired.

Again, and again, and again, she squeezed the trigger feeling no cutting into the furred neck but all the force of forward recoil. Pulling with all the strength her diminutive arms could muster she flung the beast off its legs and it hit the ground with an almighty crash, roaring in pain and frustration.

Slapping a dark red magazine into her weapon, Ruby smiled, ready for round 2.

 **~o000o~**

Cosmos could do nothing but watch the battle rage on below her. Gazing across the field and into the inferno, a pair of burning eyes gleamed back at her. Horror and sorrow wracked the Goddess, tears streaking down her face; the perpetual and inexorable pandemonium would never stop. She stared down at her warriors sadly, watching as the ten of them reformed their uniformed line.

She could only watch, helplessly, as Chaos' warriors lined up as well, facing their counterparts with various expressions. All twenty of them moved simultaneously, their weapons gleaming in the fires of Chaos' inferno, assailing the air with the sounds of battle. Looking back towards the God of Discord, the truth and reality of the situation washed over the Goddess of Harmony:

The war had begun again.

 **The cast (in order of appearance):**

 **Fighting on the side of Cosmos, Goddess of Harmony are: Dante (** _ **Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition**_ **), Sora (** _ **Kingdom Hearts II**_ **), Eight (** _ **Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King**_ **), Kirito (** _ **Sword Art Online**_ **), Meliodas (** _ **The Seven Deadly Sins**_ **), Red (** _ **Pokémon Fire Red**_ **), Hiro (** _ **Digimon World**_ **), Amaterasu (** _ **Okami**_ **), Jude (** _ **Tales of Xillia**_ **), and Ruby Rose (** _ **RWBY**_ **).**

 **Fighting under the orders of Chaos, God of Discord are: Cinder Fall (** _ **RWBY**_ **), Dhoulmagus (** _ **Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King**_ **), Dreyfus (** _ **The Seven Deadly Sins**_ **), Vergil (** _ **Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition**_ **), Analogman (** _ **Digimon World**_ **), Xemnas (** _ **Kingdom Hearts II**_ **), Gaius (** _ **Tales of Xillia**_ **), Giovanni (** _ **Pokémon Fire Red**_ **), Heathcliff (** _ **Sword Art Online**_ **), and Ninetails (** _ **Okami**_ **).**

 **I found this going through my notes and, with** _ **Dissidia Final Fantasy NT**_ **'s recent release (as well as my missing of** _ **Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy**_ **), I figured: 'sure, why not'? Not the greatest thing I've ever written, but people have asked me if I'd ever consider writing Dissidia fics. I may or may not go any further with this, but if you guys want more, drop me a review and we'll see what happens. Regardless, you guys know the drill: I hope you guys liked it and I hope you have a great day.**


End file.
